Moonshine
by SingleHearts
Summary: "Stiles," Scott brings the drunken boy upright and his head flings back. He is falling asleep, Stiles is falling asleep and Malia isn't appearing anywhere.


" _Malia_. Pssst. _Hey_. **Malia**."

Whoever knew that Stiles could be so deceptively heavy, he is more of a burden of annoyance than actual weight.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna puke," Stiles groans as he sways around Scott looking like a monkey hanging from the alpha's neck. The whole ground is swaying under his feet rocking like a boat on sea, it's nauseating.

"No, no no no. Stiles, don't," Scott is in a state of panic holding onto Stiles. Out of all days the Sheriff had to decide to arrive home early _today_.

" _Stiles,"_ Scott brings the drunken boy upright and his head flings back. He is falling asleep, Stiles is falling asleep and Malia isn't appearing anywhere.

"Stiles wake up," Scott growls at him, shaking him back to life. "Oh god, imma throw up," Stiles squeaks slinging forward and doubling over in clear agitation from Scott's handling.

"Stiles if you throw up I swear-"

"Ugh! Never mind," Stiles gulps down hard, "…swallowed it."

Scott throws Stiles a disgusted look.

He could have been with Kira, cuddled up watching Star Wars, but the forces always have better plans for him. Plans he hates; plans he wishes weren't his.

The alpha looks up at the sky and swears that he'll make Liam and Mason pay for this.

Stiles groans out again and lets all his weight fall on Scott. He is _so_ going to make Liam and Mason pay for this.

" _Malia!"_ The alpha growls again losing his trademark patience with Stiles acting like a talking sack of flour.

" _lee-ah._ Mal-lee-ah," the drunken teen whispers in a sing song tune giggling like a 5 year old. If Mr. Stilinski doesn't manage to kill Stiles tonight, he'll make sure to have a go at it tomorrow.

"Stiles shut it," Scott shakes him again, but it only causes Stiles to laugh louder.

" _Leeee-_ **AH!** " He shouts shooting one arm upwards, "My princess Lia!"

" _ **Stiles.**_ " Scott slaps his palm over the troublesome boy's mouth, causing him to muffle out the rest of his song. Stiles is going to get them both killed, or behind bars; or worse, he'll get them both grounded. If the Sheriff catches them there is no doubt his mother will hear about this as well.

"Stiles you need to shut up." Scott is as serious as an alpha can be, but Stiles is looking at him with the attention span of a 1 year old—quite disinterested. He whines and whimpers under Scott's hand pushing it away with weak force, and Scott complies, releasing him when Stiles begins to shoot him puppy eyes.

"Keep it down," the alpha commands again, but Stiles isn't a Beta or an Omega. Stiles isn't a werewolf; he isn't influenced by Scott's glowing red eyes. He is a human boy that runs _with_ wolves; he does what his gut commands.

Right now his gut is telling him to go find a certain someone with caramel eyes. "I wanna go- gotta go…" Stiles slurs trying to sustain his own weight with his wobbling legs. "Wanna see my-"

Scott pulls him down, muffling his sentence again with his hand, as he hides them both behind the house's outer side wall. Stiles moans in protest but Scott only presses his hand harder over Stiles' mouth.

The front door of the Stilinski's house opens, and a warm light spills onto the front steps. Scott can hear two sets of heartbeats other than his own and Stiles'.

"Are you sure he said practicing?" Mr. Stilinski is standing right under the doorway looking inside the house towards someone. Scott tunes in his hearing, and quickly detects the rise of a heartbeat that isn't the Sheriff's.

"Lacrosse? He said Lacrosse?" Stiles' dad sounds extremely skeptic.

The familiar heart beat quickens again, and Scott knows that if they manage to sneak into the house they'll be sure to come face to face with a very pissed off were-coyote.

"But it's 10 o'clock." Mr. Stilinksi doesn't move from under the doorway, the creases on his forehead growing deeper while that recognizable heartbeat beats faster.

"Okay then. I'm going back to the station, forgot some files. Call me if anything happens. _Anything,_ Malia." The sheriff is finally stepping onto the doorsteps, and Scott can hear Malia's heartbeat begin to slow.

The alpha feels a sense of relief wash over him as Malia's tension begins to fade.

"Malia…" Mr. Stilinski turns back around and the tension returns like an electrical current. "I know you can protect yourself, but just…" Malia's heart is beating like a Jackrabbit's "just try not to go out okay. Stay inside until Stiles gets back, he has a key."

Scott frowns, Malia's heartbeat goes from pounding like a steam engine to beating like a steady drum, and just like a drum it beats extremely loud its bass resonating within his own chest. He could almost sense the swell of her heart as it pumps blood through her veins.

"Just, stay safe. I'll try to be back soon."

Scott sneaks a peek, stretching to see around the corner. Mr. Stilinski is smiling softly towards the inside of the house and Scott hears it again, the peculiar rhythm of Malia's heart—a tug that pulls at his own heart as well.

"Don't stay up too late," the Sheriff calls out as he heads for his car.

Scott falls back against the wall, his hand still wrapped around Stiles mouth. He feels an immense guilt washing over him; Malia doesn't lie, but she did tonight for their sorry asses, and to the Sheriff. Scott is seriously going to make Liam and Mason pay for this.

Stiles is surprisingly quiet under Scott's palm, for a second the alpha thinks he might have suffocated him.

"Stiles, dude?" He removes his hand, giving Stiles more room to breathe but the boy simply slumps against the wall next to him.

They both stay silent for a couple of minutes, listening to the sheriff's car pull out of the driveway.

"Stiles?" Scott is a little worried, Stiles isn't one to stay normally silent.

"She is going to be pissed," Stiles finally responds without a slur, making Scott believe that he finally sobered up some. But his hopes plummet when Stiles tries to get up and fails, falling hard on his ass.

"Come on man let's get you inside before your dad decides to come back." Scott wraps Stiles arm around him, pulling him upwards from the floor and dragging him around the corner of the house.

"No, wait." Stiles tries to go back, but Scott pulls him forward. "Scott, I need a sorry- She'll be mad if- Oh god."

They don't make it 3 sloppy steps forward when they are detained by a pair of long firm legs and dagger eyes.

"Uhm," Scott is _the_ alpha, and he _knows_ this, but he won't deny the fact that the females of his pack often make him forget that.

"Is he okay?" Malia gestures towards Stiles with a frown. "He reeks of alcohol."

Her stance is stern, looking somewhat like a lieutenant with crossed arms above her chest. It makes Scott feel a little nervous being under her glare.

"He's fine; he's just a little drunk."

Stiles sways managing to stumble under Scott's hold and Malia raises an eyebrow, "A little?"

Scott pulls Stiles up again, a little embarrassed for him and his best bud.

"He just had a few drinks," and Scott isn't lying when he says this.

"I'm not drunk you guys," Stiles tries to push Scott away, attempting to prove that he can stand without going tipsy. He fails of course and Malia is quick to catch him, her reflexes even faster than Scott's.

"What happened?" She asks once Stiles starts nuzzling his way into the crook of her neck. Scott's cheeks redden and he looks down at the floor. Why he feels a heat of embarrassment looking at his best friend, he does not know? It's just one of those things.

"Um, Liam and Mason..." He starts but Stiles is quick to interject. "Those little runts," he mutters sloppily and Malia frowns once again.

Scott shoots Stiles a pointed stare, "As I was saying, Liam and Mason..."

 _7pm Right After Practice_

 _Liam: Hey Stiles. Is it true you play better when you're wasted? Heard it only takes one cup to get you playing like –_

 _SCOTT:_ _ **Liam**_ _._

 _STILES: Hey, I don't need a self-induced drug to play Lacrosse. Kay,_ pipsqueak.

 _LIAM: I think you might want to reconsider. I mean with your "skills" I don't see how it could hurt._

 _SCOTT:_ _ **LIAM.**_

 _STILES: Hey Liam, how's that career as a bouncer looking for you. Pretty bright future ahead of you. *winks* Though, you should probably stop shopping at the kids section, not very_ _ **fitting**_ _._

 _SCOTT: Dude._

 _[Enters MASON]_

 _MASON: Hey, okay you guys. No need to fight._

 _[SCOTT nods at MASON and MASON smiles back]_

 _MASON: Liam just brought it up, cuz Scott here… told him you aren't very good at holding your liquor._

 _STILES: I can hold my liquor._

 _LIAM: Yeah, just like you can play Lacrosse._

 _STILES: Hey shut it you little runt._

 _SCOTT: Stiles. Liam._ _ **Stop**_ _._

 _MASON: I mean you can always settle your scores with a little proof._

 _[MASON takes out a mason jar containing a liquid clear as water]_

 _SCOTT: Mason, no._

 _Stiles: What the hell is that?_

 _LIAM: Homemade Moonshine._

 _SCOTT: Isn't that illegal?_

 _STILES: Fine you're on. But you guys owe me 30 bucks, each._

 _SCOTT: Stiles no._

 _[STILES turns to SCOTT]_

 _STILES: You, this is your fault; you're the cause of this…dragging me back down to the bottom of the food chain with these sophomores. If I have to get my stomach pumped you better be the one pumping._

"And that's what happened." Scott knits his eyebrows with a small grimace finally realizing how stupid it all sounds.

Malia simply looks back and forth between the Alpha and Stiles, with her brows digging deep into the center of her forehead. Here she is to believe that these two, together, had managed to save Beacon Hills more than once. But she has been witness to it, so she can't doubt it.

"Mal," Stiles caringly calls out looking up to Malia "I think I lost 60 bucks." After all his absurdity, Malia still manages to give Stiles a sympathetic look, and Scott can somehow understand why Stiles is so keen about keeping Malia far away from Peter, or any polluting evil.

"Let's get you inside," she pulls him by the waist and Scott hurries to twist Stiles' other arm around his neck. Together they manage to take the annoying sack of flour up to his room.

* * *

"Unghf!" Stiles falls belly flat on the bed.

"Okay, make sure he doesn't fall asleep and— "

Malia is already turning Stiles over to his side, placing his pillow under his head, and shaking him lightly to keep him from closing his lids.

"I got it," She simply states, never tearing her eyes off of Stiles. Scott stands watching, a little shocked and somewhat confused. Has Stiles gotten drunk before without his knowledge?

"Well make sure he is breathing and—"

"Scott, I got it." She finally turns to look at him, "I have a drunk dad remember" she gives him a weak smile and Scott nods. He's heard the rumors around school about Malia's household, how could he not. And Stiles has mentioned some of it to him, about Malia's dad, but he never really gave it much thought. Maybe he should start paying more attention, Malia is part of his pack she is family.

"Well then I should get going before Stiles' dad gets home." Malia smiles at him once more reassuring him. "Sure you'll be okay?" It's not that he doesn't trust Malia to take care of Stiles, he trusts her completely. It's just that he knows how Stiles is full of surprises.

"I'm sure," she answers with all seriousness, unblinking big brown eyes and all. Scott lets out a deep breath and nods once more before heading out the room.

As Scott walks out the Stilinski home he can't help but wonder if Stiles and Malia realize how easy and natural it comes to them, protecting and caring for each other. He snickers because knowing Stiles and a little of Malia, they probably don't even know it yet.

* * *

"Stiles. _Stiles."_ She shakes him gently and he mumbles something incoherent.

"Get up, I need to take this off," she tugs at his plaid shirt and Stiles groans. "Sleep," he says "Bed" he moans, and Malia sighs. "We can go to bed _after_ I take this off," she tells him pulling again at the hem of his shirt.

Stiles opens his eyes only to squint them at Malia, when he sees her teeth playing with her bottom lip. A small playful grin quickly spreads across the corner of his mouth and Malia scowls, because she doesn't see what is so amusing about all of this.

Stiles outstretches an arm, a full on grin on his face and attempts to tug Malia by his side. " _Stiles,"_ she reprimands pushing his sneaky little hand away. "Not that bed."

Stiles' grin turns into a pout and he huffs. At the sight of his reaction Malia's own scowl fades, and a smile plays on her lips because Stiles can be pretty cute when he's drunk.

"Come on," she gently pulls him upwards in a sitting position and Stiles groans. "It's hot," he protests, and Malia scoffs, "Well, I'm cold."

Malia is busy working her fingers through the buttons of Stiles' shirt when the teen gives her a devilish smile, outstretching his arms. "Well, let's warm you right up," he says wrapping his arms around her a bit sloppily and pulling her in for an embrace.

"Stiles," she growls, but he is smiling through and through without a care in the world. She presses her palm against his chest and gives him a slight shove, enough to have her released from his clutches.

"Clothes first, remember" she tells him staring him straight in the eyes, but Stiles pupils are busy wandering about every feature of her face. She leans in taking a whiff out of him, then pulls back wrinkling her nose. Stiles is still staring at her when she does this, and he actually giggles.

"You're so cute when you wiggle your nose. Like a bunny," he says with amusement and adoration dancing in his eyes.

Malia grimaces; she doesn't know a lot of drunks but out of the ones she has seen, Stiles is by far the weirdest. Drunks are usually rowdy, angry and empty. Stiles is none of that; he must be new at this, she figures.

"You're a horrible drunk," she tells him, and Stiles looks extremely insulted.

"Wha-why?" His pained puppy eyes stop her from continuing her unbuttoning ministrations and she simply looks at him quite confused. Why would anyone be so hurt by such a remark?

"I'm a wonderful drunk," he states rather defensively flourishing his arms, but never tearing his eyes off her face. There is just something so encaptivating about her every expression that Stiles can't afford to lose sight of any one of them.

She widens her eyes and raises a playful brow at the agitated teen. "I thought you said you weren't drunk," she teases in her own Malia fashion. Shooting him a deadly seductive smirk that could have been only either menacing or cute on someone else.

Stiles doesn't retort, because he is too busy staring at the mouth that owns that very unique sneer. He licks his lips very slowly as his mind gets lost in heated thoughts.

Malia doesn't break his trance instead she savors the moment to drink him all in starting from his hooded lids and long lashes to the tip of his pink tongue peeking between his wet pink lips, over to the constellation of moles sprinkled over his soft glowing skin.

Her eyes are on him and over him, tracing his every feature and Stiles can feel a buzzing in his body as the sides of his cheeks begin to burn. He is growing rather flushed, hotter and lighter. As if he had just managed to gulp down 2 shots of moonshine in one go. He is feeling drunk all over again.

"Malia?" He breathes out. There is that churning in his stomach again, but this time it's more of a hunger than revulsion. His insides are tightening for something, someone.

"Hmm?" She hums, gnawing at her bottom lip again quite distractedly. Her eyes are wide and sparkling, looking like a pair of dark glistening gemstones. There is something about her every detail that causes him to ache with…with want…with longing…with…

He reaches out to press the pad of his thumb under her bottom lip, and Malia instinctively sucks onto her lower lip harder. Stiles' corner of his mouth tugs itself into an unconscious known smile; the one he only hides for Malia, because it is only hers and his. That smile is the innocent secret shared between them in the depths of a basement.

His thumb tugs at her lip releasing it from the clutches of her teeth and she smiles, because Stiles looks good wearing her hidden kiss*.

"You're sneaky," he whispers with that smile, tracing the rim of her swollen lip. Malia's chest flutters, her eyes becoming more doe like by the second. "How am I sneaky?" She asks with a knit of her brows and Stiles replies with a squint of his eyes, "You sneak up on me all the time."

Malia looks like a deer caught in the headlights, a look that Stiles mysteriously adores from her. "Even when I close my eyes," he continues his voice low and throaty, "even when I'm not thinking, you're always there."

The were-coyote looks extremely perplexed, this, all this is extremely new to her. Because, although Stiles often looks at her the way she imagines she looks at the sun, she has never felt this great of a pull in her chest until now.

Stiles is definitely the strangest drunk she's ever met.

"God you're beautiful," he whispers to himself, but Malia hears every word and scoffs causing Stiles to snap out of his reverie. "And you're still drunk," she says, her fingers fumbling to finish unbuttoning his shirt.

Stiles frowns and with the hand still resting aimlessly by her jaw he gently tilts her head to come eye to eye with him. "I'm serious. I may be drunk, but I'm not blind and even if I was…"

"You'd still be drunk," she interrupts him with an I-made-a-joke grin and Stiles can't help but laugh a little. "Told you you were sneaky," he winks and Malia beams. It's as simple as that for these two; no wonder Scott can't help but blush anytime he manages to catch them in such vulnerable moments.

Malia finally reaches for the last button on Stiles' flannel and undoes it. "There," she beams again and Stiles can't help it this time. He quickly leans in forward and pecks her on the lips stealing a kiss from her like a love-sick kindergartner at a playground.

"You're an idiot," she tells him with a slight shake of her head and he chortles quite proud of himself. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot," he winks once more.

Malia doesn't know what to do anymore, Stiles is a strange silly boy but tonight he has managed to get her dizzy more than once with his silliness. Any other person behaving like Stiles would have made her snap at them, sending them running with their tails between their legs. But Stiles behaving like, well, Stiles makes her want to do other things that would keep him by her side instead. So even with that dorky look on his face she can't help but smile at him with all the tenderness in the world, "Yes, you're _my_ idiot."

This time its Stiles turn to gloat, and Malia sneaks in for a quick kiss on the lips. She stays, smiling softly only a few inches from him. Stiles looks a little shocked, but not unpleased and he takes her all in once again.

"And you're mine." He looks at her, "You're all mine."

There is a yearning in his eyes, a questioning of permission, and a glint of hope. She quickly nods, accepting him with a look of her own eyes, and she suddenly feels like that first time she kissed him and he asked her if she wanted to try it again.

She didn't doubt it then and she doesn't doubt it now. Stiles is hers and she is his, because just like the moon Malia feels quite bleak without her sun.

* * *

 _ **Note:**_ *Hidden Kiss: Burrowed it from J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan, for those of you who may not know what it signifies it is (1) the first sign of a girl's emerging womanhood (2) finding true love. Thus whoever holds the hidden kiss is that person's true love, I'm guessing (correct me if i'm wrong). Wendy gave her thimble (hidden kiss) to Peter Pan and it was innocent and pure, because that is what the first real kiss is, well is supposed to be. And I don't know, but every time Stiles gives Malia that quirk shy smile ( I hope you guys know which one im talking about) i just think of that. Yes, cuz i do believe Stiles and Malia relationship to be strong and a little dark but also very innocent and cute in a very special way, and im not crazy for believing it.

I wanted to write something short, cute and funny but i ended up typing this instead. I don't know why I always end up typing a mess but seeing the lack of stalia fics im just posting it up. I hope it's worth the read for some, because this was the result of wanting to finish the update for "I Wanna Get Better" and procrastinating. Well I hope you like.


End file.
